Where do we go from here part 3
by SuperMichy09
Summary: The sequal to "thanks for the memeries" by diffrent writers! OK enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Go to chapter 2 okay sorry i messed up on the chapter so chapter two is mainly chapter 1 in the story okay so if you wan't to read then click another chapter!**


	2. Introduction!

_**hello people of the**_** web**_** and I am going to present the new sequal to where do we go from here and thanks for the memories. And those story's are created by two different writers and I'm presenting the "Where do we go from here part 3!" Enjoy.**_

It was 6:00 in the day in Elmore. Gumball was doing the lawn, Carrie was doing dishes , Gumdrop and Marmalade were outside playing basketball.

"Phew...(Huff)...wow!...your good Marm's!" Gumdrop said.

"Well you know how Alex is he's the one who taught me" Marmalade said.

"How did a pancake maniac teach a 12 year old girl how to play basketball!?"

"Well believe it or not Alex told me that he used to be a pro at basketball when he was 15 years old!"

"Oh...really"

"Yep!"

"Heh wow Alex...he's a funny dude ya know kids!" A familiar fox said.

"Allen what are you doing here!?" Gumdrop asked.

"Just dropping by so I can give your father a visit anyway what are you kids doing!?" Allen said.

"Us were just throwing some hoops!" Gumdrop said.

"What's the score?" Allen asked.

"Uh...4 to 18" Gumdrop answered.

"Let me guess...hmm..Marmalade 18 and Gumdrop 4?"

"How'd you know?" Gumdrop asked.

"Because theirs a score chart right next to me on the chair"

"Oh...what that's cheating!" Gumdrop said.

"Well it's okay little Gum it's just a game"

"No you looked at the sign for our score!"

"Ha so I did!"

"They all share a laugh and Allen goes inside the watterson's house to pay a visit while the 2 kids kept playing basketball.

"Oh come on Marm's you jump to high heck you float to high I only got legs!"

"And that's why I like playing anyone with legs...so I can win ha ha ha...nah i'm just kidding big bro I try not to cheat you in games!" Marmalade said.

"Oh man...i'm thirsty!" Gumdrop said.

"Well it's 6:36 let's go see if dinners done!" Marmalade insisted.

"Well i'll race you then!" Gumdrop insisted

"Oh please against a ghost you don't stand a chance!" Marmalade said.

"They raced to their house for fun and to be served to dinner...

**Sorry it took so long to upload guys it's kinda short for now but it's just the introduction okay next chapter will be out soon okay bye now!**


	3. 2013 Elmore

**Here is chapter 2 you guys enjoy!**

"Hey mom whats for dinner"

"Oh your mother didn't make this...I made this" Gumball said as he revealed a plate full of steak, corn, mash potato's and for a little dessert after a cupcake.

"YES" Both Marmalade and Gumdrop yelled.

"Now kids eat slowly okay this is hard steak so you-

"DONE" The kids both yelled.

"Uh...okay...uh you two...are...excused"

The kids dashed upstairs to their rooms.

"HON" Gumball yelled.

"YES" Carrie yelled back.

"Uh...DO YOU HAVE ANYONE IN YOUR FAMILY WHO EATS LIKE A DOG!"

After the two adults talked the two kids were playing in their rooms.

"Gumdrop! do you have any-(Gasp) Gumdrop you can't play that!" Marmalade said.

"What it's just Grand Theft Auto V what harm can it do to your brain"

"Uh...a lot put the game down or I tell dad and mom!"

"UH...FINE!"

Gumdrop turned his console off and listened to Marmalade.

"Gumdrop as I was saying...do you have any batteries...

"Uh...yeah...why?"

"Uh...NO REASON bye!"

And then Marmalade dashed out of Gumdrops room with the batteries.

"Hmm..what's she up to this time" Gumdrop thought.

Gumdrop peeked in Marmalade's room and found a time machine.

"Marmalade...What is THAT!" Gumdrop yelled.

"Uh...it's a...a...

"It's a time machine isn't it?" Gumdrop said.

"No!...uh...yes...it's a time machine" Marmalade confessed.

"AH HA I KNEW IT!" Gumdrop yelled.

"Shh don't yell!"

"Why?"

"Why? why do you think why...our parents!"

"Ohhhh...okay i'll keep my voice down"

"Good!"

"So...now what?" Gumdrop asked.

"Well i'm gonna use it again...do you wan't to come"

"But what about dad and mom?"

"Don't worry I got it covered"

"How?

"i'll explain later lets go to...hmm OH 2013 okay"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes let's have fun trust me I know how to work this now okay!"

"Uh...fine you better know what your talking about"

They enter the time machine to go to 2013

"Whoa...this is 2013...just...wow!" Gumdrop said.

"Well I've been here in 2018 but not 2013 hmm'

"Hey this place looks weird" Gumdrop said.

"Yeah...you know...it does it looks...silly" Marmalade said.

"Yeah...it does"

"Well do you wan't to see our dad you know...our age" Marmalade asked.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt"

"That a bro!"

"Hmm where could he be?" Gumdrop said.

"Well dad told me he live next to the Robinson's house heck Mr. Robinson still lives in the same house today now that you think about it...how is he alive?"

"I don't know sis I just don't...I guess the grouchy ones live the longest i guess"

"Well let's just keep walking okay"

"Alright"

The two friends kept on walking until they saw two little foxes sitting inside a box.

"Hey look at those two...they look sad don't they?" Gumdrop said.

"Yeah kinda...hey wait a minute...that face...it looks familiar...hmm" Marmalade said.

"Well do you know who it is Marm's?"

"I...can't quite figure it out...hmm but I know I've see'n him before I just know it!" Marmalade said.

"Well you wan't to see who it is?"

"Well..maybe...yeah...lets go!"

"Okay right behind ya!"

"Hello" Gumdrop said.

"Me?" The fox said.

"Yeah you what's your name friend!?" Marmalade said.

"Well this is my 6 year old sister Meagan, Meg for short, and my name is uh...Allen yeah!"

"Wait...Allen...Allen Phillips?" Gumdrop asked.

"Uh...yeah...how do you know my name?"

Marmalade's and Gumdrops jaws dropped of what they have just heard.

"Uh...lucky guess?" Marmalade said nervously.

"Whatever it's not like anyone cares anyway" Little Allen said.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Marmalade asked.

"Well when I was 7 years old my parents died in a plane crash in San Francisco and then I became homeless. My grandparents are dead...me and my little sister tried going to an orphanage but there was one kid ONE KID...who got us kicked out. And then me and Meg became homeless for good and lived on the streets...people still beat me up...make fun of us when they walk by i'm used to it though I tell my sister to hide when it happens so she won't get hurt" Little Allen said.

"Wow that's tough man sorry to hear that" Gumdrop said.

"Well you guys better appreciate the life you got than me ya know" Little Allen said.

"We will but...your homeless...your just a kid!" Marmalade said.

"Well who would care for a little fox. All foxes ever do is mess up and i'm one of those mess ups" Little Allen said.

"Well i'm sorry to hear that do you have anything to eat?" Marmalade asked.

"No were starving we haven't ate since three days ago"

"Well I was saving this for later but here you guys go!"

Marmalade handed Allen two bottled waters and four apples.

"Wow..thank you guys so much you really helped out my little sister...thank you" Little Allen said.

"Wait Marmalade that's all we have to eat!"

"Well we got millions of things to eat at home we can just go back and get something to eat and come back!"

"Well...I..uh..fine!"

Gumdrop and Marmalade walked to their fathers old house to see their dad.

"Ah..here we are the Watterson household!" Said Marmalade.

"Wait this is Grandma's house and Grandpa's house!" Said Gumdrop.

"Well we got to dress differently so dad won't even notice us!" Marmalade said.

"Right!" gumdrop agreed.

Marmalade took some costumes out of her backpack and handed one to Gumdrop.

"Ah this is perfect!" Gumdrop said.

"Okay let's just wait for him to come out and then we'll follow him okay!" Marmalade said.

"But isn't that stalking?" Gumdrop said.

"It's not if it's your father!" Marmalade said.

"Wait...what"

"Oh there he is come on!" Marmalade said.

They followed the little 12 year old Gumball for a while.

"Marmalade i'm hungry can we go now!" Gumdrop wined.

"You wan't to go...now! but we just got here come on let's take a look at our parents childhood!" Marmalade said.

"Okay fine let's keep going!"

"Okay that's more like it!"

**Bang!**

"Oh crap!" Marmalade said.

"What!"

"My time cube I dropped it!"

"Then pick it up!"

"I can't our mom's coming this way!"

"Oh crap hide!" Gumdrop said.

"Hmm...hey Gumball d you know what this is!" Little Carrie said.

"Hmm...nope hey what's this button do!" Gumball said.

"Gumball pressed the button on the cube.

"Hmm...nothing...well lets go-wha..oh no ahhhhhhh!" Gumball screamed.

"The cube pulled both Carrie and Gumball into the cube to another time.

"Oh my god...OH MY GOD...NOT AGAIN!" Marmalade yelled.

"What do you mean!"

"There's another problem!" Marmalade said.

"What!?" Gumdrop asked.

"We have to go save our parents!...

**Well that's another chapter done hope you enjoyed. Leave a review below please and thank you for reading! you guys that are listening to the story you guys are great!**


End file.
